


A Royal Affair

by trashyshipper



Category: The Royal Family - Fandom
Genre: F/F, gays galore!, gays in buckingham palace!, markleton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyshipper/pseuds/trashyshipper
Summary: They may have been at a public event, representing the crown, but they could only see each other.





	1. Chapter 1

It had all begun that morning, when Kate’s eyes landed on Meghan’s outfit for the day ahead that they’d spend together. She looked stunning, not that this was anything new. But the stripped shirt she spotted today, the fact that it appeared that Meghan had overlooked the top few buttons of it, leaving a flash of her chest uncovered. This was the difference today.

Of course, it would be a lie to say this was what had started it, as if they both hadn’t felt the electricity from the day their hands first touched.

 

.......

To be continued.  
(When I’m not running about in public. Oops.)


	2. Day One

Meghan's legs shook with the nerves she was failing to contain. Nobody particularly enjoyed the concept of being introduced to a new partner's family. It came with anxiety, uncertainty, the almost inevitable bickering about something or other. Oddly enough, that stress was severely heightened when said family is The Royal Family, and their approval, or lack of, quite literally determined the status of your relationship.  
They hate you? Well, that's that, off you go. They love you? Well, whip your jewels out, you are now part of the family forever, and leaving is never an option.  
Right as she felt herself plunging into the darkest part of her worried mind, she felt a squeeze of her hand, and she turned from where she'd been staring out of the car window to find a smiling Harry at her side. For just a moment, it felt slightly better.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kate was fussing about her hair when she heard Will laugh for what must have been the twentieth time this hour alone.

"Will, please."  
  
"I just cant quite believe that today's the day!"  
  
He had spent the last month swearing up and down that it wouldn't happen, that Harry couldn't possibly follow through on this whole introduction gathering. Harry didn't bring girls home, he simply caused World War 56 in the Palace every time he ended up splashed across the papers, with another barely clothed woman. Nobody ever met them, and he likely didn't meet them again, either.

 

"She's clearly very special, this one." Kate responded, as she settled with her hair tied back. She was determined to look the part. She wasn't sure what part she wanted to look, but this one would do. She was still the new girl in the family, and she could make her peace with that. What she did desperately desire, however, was another girl. It got lonely, at times. There wasn't much informal socialising where one could actually make friends based on things such as actual personalities. This was her chance, and her style choices for the day likely wouldn't sway her odds, but Kate enjoyed controlling what she could in a world where so much was decided for her.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Deep breath." Harry whispered to Meghan as they approached what had to be the largest doors she had ever seen, and they were pulled open by two men who wore perfectly indifferent masks upon their faces. This place already felt so detached from her, from her life. She knew that in recent years, she couldn't claim to be quite a normal person. But she had grown up as common as one can get. She was raised by her mom. She played out on the streets. She attended school. She had bullies, she had crushes, she went to her mom's yoga classes on bad days. This world seemed too rigid, too calculated, too much like a box whose walls were getting smaller and smaller.

 

Meghan had no idea what to expect. She only knew what the rest of the world did, through the lens of the media. Plus the tales that Harry told of the oppressive environment that was royalty.

 

What she hadn't expected was the immediate escort into a relatively small side room as soon as they stepped into the building. If she expected anything less, it was that she'd only be met by two faces, rather than dozens.

 

"We thought it might be best to ease you both in before feeding you to the sharks." Will announced with a chuckle while striding toward Harry to embrace him.  
"Everyone else is in the main dining room, but I made sure that John had strict instructions to usher you in here so you could have some pleasantries first." He continued as he pulled his younger brother into a hug.

 

Meghan's shoulders were heavy with tension, and she could feel her breathing becoming shallower than she'd like. She had apparently perfected the art of acting, though it had decided to escape her at this exact moment.

 

That was when her eyes locked on the brunette, whose mouth was stretched from cheek to cheek in the biggest smile she'd seen in quite some time. It was warm, welcoming, and oddly soft and sweet in comparison to what she had been expecting from those on the inside.  
Meghan made sure to match the woman's smile, though she couldn't claim it took much effort to smile at her.

Kate extended her hand to Meghan as she spoke,  
"I'm Kate! I'm so glad you're finally here. I've spoken about nothing but you for weeks."  
Kate let out a light laugh.  
"That makes me sound great, I'm sure."  
  
  
Meghan joined her in the airy laughter as she reached out to take Kate's hand in her own to shake.  
Something shot through her the second their skin brushed, and she lost track of all intention to shake Kate's hand, and found herself simply holding it in place.

Neither of them were laughing any more, they were simply frozen in that moment.

 

 

Of course, a moment was all it was. Kate quickly composed herself, and with a light squeeze, released Meghan's hand.

 

This snapped Meghan back into focus, reminding her that she hadn't actually spoken yet.  
  
"Of course you sound great. Of course."

Great. That's how Meghan felt. She felt great. All weight had fallen from her shoulders, her mind seemed clearer, her smile so much more genuine.

Maybe this place wasn't so scary, after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo, gay god


End file.
